


Nothing

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [2]
Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he remember? If people don't stop asking him soon,<br/>he's going to scream. No. No, he doesn't remember anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

Amy hands him the photograph. Them, a couple, standing on a large, flat rock at the edge of a lake. He has his arm around her. Like he loves her. And Bright stands nearby, smiling at their happiness.  


"Do you remember this?"  


Does he remember? If people don't stop asking him soon, he's going to scream. No. No, he doesn't remember anything. Not her, not the water that stands glittering behind them on the glossy surface of the photo in his one good hand...  


Nothing.  


Except the soft, joy-filled smile of the boy standing next to them on  
the rock...

******  
The End


End file.
